


Bait

by PoisonKisses



Series: IvyTober2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Cookies, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonKisses/pseuds/PoisonKisses
Summary: Day three of #IvyToberPrompt: BaitI'm doing 31 days of ficlets to match #Inktober2019 promptsSome will even be linked!





	Bait

_Ok. That is BAIT._

Harley paced back and forth, staring at the coffee table in the living room of the small apartment she was currently sharing with Poison Ivy. The bait was right there, calling to her. Saying her name. _Harrrrrlleeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy_

A plate of cookies. Beautiful, homemade, chocolate chip cookies. Pammy's cookies. The kind that made the entire apartment smell like warm heaven. She added a dash of cinnamon, Harley knew, and some other stuff. She rolled the dough into balls and put the chips on the outside so the cookies were covered in gooey chocolate. Sometimes she made happy faces out of the chips, and Harley knew that if the Justice League or Batsy knew that scary eco terrorist and super villain Poison Ivy made happy face cookies in her spare time, they'd be shocked and amazed.

But Pammy's cookies were amazing--and there was a plate of them, sitting on the coffee table, carefully arranged, next to a vase of fresh flowers.

Oh, and the harness. The strapon harness. And a new dildo, thick and long and covered in ridges and whorls. For a long while Harley stared at it as well, trying to imagine what it would be like to see Pammy wearing that, to feel that.

It was the note that was the kicker. A card, actually, with Ivy's flowing, feminine perfect script.

_Make. Good. Choices._

"Damn it." She muttered out loud. What was the right choice?

Ignore the cookies? Wait til she got home and said it was ok? That sounded right.

But who knew when that would be?

Would eating a cookie get her a punishment? Would that punishment be the receiving end of the strapon? Or NOT being on the receiving end? What if she ate a cookie and Pammy just tied up for the night. What did 'Make good choices' even mean?

Making a sudden decision, Harley snatched up her phone. She'd TEXT Pammy, ask her what...No. She growled. If she asked, it might be making a bad choice.

Maybe she could ask Selina for advice? Though, Selina might just call Pam crazy and tell Harley to leave her out of their weirdness.

With a near sob, Harley gave in, plucking a cookie from the plate and eating it with relish. She gobbled it, unable to stop herself, and the second. The third she slowed down, savoring. A fourth. A fifth.

***

Ivy'd had a pretty nice day, all things considered. Her lecture'd gone well, her students asking informed and insightful questions. She was smirking as she pulled into the parking garage, wondering if Harley'd seen the plate of cookies she'd made that morning after Harley'd left for her workout.

So she wasn't terribly surprised when she got in and found Harley on the couch, cookies entirely gone, and the Jester girl moaning in pain.

"I'm sorry, Red, I didn't make good choices. I took the bait."

"Harley, it wasn't a trap."

"OH? Oh good. Than you're not gonna punish me with that?" She indicated the harness.

"That wasn't meant as a punishment, peanut. It was a surprise. Just...stay there. Let me get you some soy milk."

So there wasn't any bait?"

Ivy poured her a tall glass of ice cold milk. "Oh no, there was bait, and you took it. Don't worry, we'll think of a trap later."


End file.
